


Taste Tester

by belliesareneat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, spoilers for Edelgard's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belliesareneat/pseuds/belliesareneat
Summary: After getting embarrassed by her lack of cooking skills, Edelgard employs Hubert as a taste tester as she tries to learn to bake.This leads to two things. First, it leads to more of Hubert. Second, it leads to Edelgard finding out that she likes there being more to Hubert. Her cooking skills only marginally improve.





	Taste Tester

**Author's Note:**

> The game has only been out like a month but I have no shame.

It had started innocently with several of the girls in the Black Eagle house preparing for a pot luck. It was the night after exams, and time with friends was a reward for their hard work. Edelgard had decided to make a key lime pie. The rest of the house was invited to eat at the dinner, and Edelgard's cake was the only course left at the end of the meal. Like a good vassal should, Hubert sampled her dessert as soon as it was served.

It was the worst thing he had ever tasted. It hadn't been mixed properly, and some bites were sickeningly sweet while he could taste the salt in others. He was not surprised. Edelgard was too busy to learn such a trivial task like cooking when there were so much more important things to pay attention to. She had cooks, and if need be, Hubert had a few quick and nutritious dishes he was good at.

Out of every politeness, he ate every single bite. This got a smile from Edelgard, which in turn triggered warmth to fill Hubert's chest.

His slice was the only slice that finished.

Afterward, he walked with Edelgard back to her dorm. He could tell she had something on her mind, and Hubert wanted to hear it.

He was absolutely smitten with her. She was a beautiful goddess, and even the most ludicrous of ramblings was like art to the lovesick fool. He adored the way she saw the world.

“That was fun, wasn't it? We should do it more often,” Edelgard said.

“Agreed. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. It was good for morale.”

Edelgard chuckled. “You sound like our professor.”

Byleth was always trying to motivate the students to work harder, and she had reason to. It made a world of difference in class.

“...Hubert,” Edelgard continued speaking, “I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Always.”

“How bad was my pie?”

Oh no.

“I am sorry to tell you this, Lady Edelgard, but it was dreadful.”

“Drat.” She grew cross. “That's unacceptable. What kind of woman am I if I can't even bake?”

“You don't need to be able to cook,” Hubert pointed out. “You're a princess. Leave the simple tasks to your servants.”

“And if I no longer have servants?”

“I will always be by your side. It would be an honor to cook for you.”

Edelgard sighed. “You don't understand. It's not just the practicality, but... I have my goals, and I will change this world and free people of nobility, but sometimes, I wish for sample things.” Her expression softened. “When, _if, _I ever fall in love, I want to be a good partner. I want to be able to give them sweets, and on birthdays, I want to be able to make a cake for my friends.”

“I see.”

It was cute. Edelgard, the future Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and the most lethal student in the Officers Academy, worried about simple things like being able to make baked goods for the people she cared about it.

“Well, there's no reason you can't learn. You can ask the cooks in the mess hall for help, or I'm sure that there are some books in the library you could read from.”

Her face lit up, and Hubert couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful.

The talk of marriage hadn't bothered Hubert. He loved her, but his love was selfless. He was content to be by her side. Edelgard deserved someone who was not weighed down by bloodying their hands for her. As long as they shared the same path, then he was content.

“Oh, that's a great idea. Will you be my taste tester?”

“Me?” He had to fight to keep the shock and fear from showing. “There are people with a better palate, Lady Edelgard.”

“True, but I trust your honesty. You won't worry about hurting my feelings.”

As much as he enjoyed the idea of helping Edelgard learn something new, the pie he had tried earlier was absolutely dreadful. He didn't want to be the guinea pig for her terrible cooking, but she was right. His blunt honesty would help her. For his princess, he would do it.

“If that is what you wish.”

* * *

Edelgard took her mission more seriously than Hubert thought she would. Several nights a week, they ended up in the kitchen, and Hubert that at first left him feeling uncomfortably full, but as the weeks came and went, he found his growing appetite being able to handle the food. Said appetite was also getting him in trouble. He found himself eating more at meals without thinking about it.

All this was without him moving around more, so all the extra food settled itself on his frame. It was inconvenient when he touched his stomach one day and found more give than was normal. It was embarrassing when he noticed his stomach suck out when he sat down. When it became hard to fit into his pants, that was when he finally decided to do something about it.

All he had to do was eat less. He would still help Edelgard develop her baking skills, but if he ate less at meal times, he could lose the extra weight. Hubert was not some lazy noble who spent his time gorging himself. He wanted to look lean and prideful.

Edelgard called him out on his diet while they were at dinner. It was the first day he was restricting himself, and he loathed the gnawing hunger eating away at him. The tightness of his trousers reminded him why it was needed, though. The servants had took his dirty clothes to be washed, and he was left with one pair of particularly tight trousers to wear. He was sure they were leaving angry red marks on his plush belly.

“You're not touching your food.” Edelgard was sitting across from him, and she gestured to his barely touched plate of food. “Is something wrong?”

“Are you going to make me say it?”

His hunger pawed at him, urging him to eat. He had grown used to eating cookies and cakes slices after his usual three meals that day. How long had it been since he was even _hungry_? He should have been paying more attention.

“Say what? Is there something wrong with the food?” She asked, tone serious.

Hubert shook his head. “Our late night excursions have resulted in me... well... I'm a bit softer around the middle than usual. I need to nip this problem in the bud, before it becomes any worse.”

“Oh, is that all?” Edelgard sounded amused. “You had me worried for a second. I think you look fine, Hubert. There's nothing wrong with a little bit extra weight.”

...That was the last thing he had expected her to say.

“As your vassal-” Hubert started, but he was interrupted.

“You are a mage, Hubert. You don't need to be in peak physical condition like Caspar or Ferdinand. A few pounds won't harm you at all.”

“A few can quickly become several.”

“Fair.” There was something in her expression that Hubert couldn't read, and he prided himself in how well he knew Edelgard. It seemed like... a yearning, a hunger of a kind that she was quick to banish. “If you want to stop taste testing for me, feel free to say so, or I could speak to the cook about making you lighter meals.”

“I would never give up helping you out, Lady Edelgard.” It was too precious and important to him. Edelgard was starting to make progress. Some of her dishes were actually edible now.

Since she had bluntly stated that she wasn't bothered by Hubert's weight, he found his will to diet wavering. He knew he should lose it, but... he was hungry. He was distracted. He would be more useful to Edelgard well fed and focused.

“I think I'll wait until after... things are better,” he stated, vaguely referring to Edelgard's plans to take down the church.

“I can't blame you for that decision. Really, the weight... looks good on you. You look fuller.”

“Fuller?” Hubert actually chuckled. “To think that even after all these years, you could still surprise me.”

“I'm just being honest.”

“Thank you.”

Any compliment on his appearance from Edelgard was maddening. If she thought the weight fit him, there was no way he could lose it.

He cut into his steak and ate a large bite. It was delicious. The dining hall's food rarely tasted this good, but he was also rarely this hungry.

He ended up overeating. The portion sizes of the monastery were meant for physical combatants, not magic users. His stomach didn't catch up to his brain in time for him to realize he was eating to much, and it was only when he felt the pressure that had subtly increasing disappear that Hubert realized he was quite full.

His face turned scarlet. Hubert had popped the button of his pants, and he understood why. He was full, almost painfully so. His stomach was swollen and stuffed, firm to the touch. It was an sensation that would have felt alien months ago but that was becoming increasingly common. His gain didn't look _slight_ anymore. He had almost felt his stomach expand more now that there wasn't anything constraining it.

“Was that your-” Edelgard spoke up now, a faint blush on her own face.

“I'm a disgrace,” Hubert muttered to himself.

“**No**,” Edelgard was quick to respond with. “You are not. You just need some bigger clothes, that's all.”

“But to eat to the point I don't fit in my clothes any longer-”

Her blushed deepened. Hubert could tell it wasn't from embarrassment but from something else that he still couldn't name.

“ I will not listen to you saying negative things about yourself.” She spoke in almost a commanding tone. Hubert loved her authoritative she could sound. “Let's go back to your room. If you act like nothing happened, no one will notice.”

She had a point. His shirt came down low enough to hide his misfortune, but there would still be his swollen middle, which was sticking out unusually fair.

But, it was really the only option they had.

He nodded. “After you.”

She stood, and when he moved to follow him, his full middle gurgled in protest, and when he stood, he could feel his stomach bounce and his zipper be pushed down by the weight of it.

He was letting himself go, but if Edelgard didn't mind, it was a problem for another day.

* * *

Time continued on. Edelgard took up a sword against the church. Their professor stood by them, but in the end, she disappeared, and the Black Eagles went to war. He was thankful so many from the their house stuck by them.

His gaining had slowed but not disappeared. He never found time to diet, but the nights he spent eating Edelgard's food became rare. Her cooking improved greatly throughout the first few months of the war. Baking had shifted from a skill to master to a stress relief. Hubert still sampled the first batch of whatever she made. It was only when he approved it that she would share. If he didn't, she would try again, and Hubert would eat again.

He grew soft. He was pudgy. Even on an empty stomach, his belly would stick out a few inches. He was thicker everywhere. Even the arms in his old jackets were tight, often uncomfortably so. When he leaned over, rolls would form on his stomach. He could pinch the fat on his middle.

It was the least of his concerns. They were at war. Being portly didn't stop him from killing on the battlefield, so what did it matter? He rarely remembered his gain except when his clothes grew tight or he let his new appetite get the better of him and he ate until his stomach ached.

Or today, two years into the war, when he came upon the strangest letter he had ever seen.

It was blackmail for Edelgard. A man was threatening to reveal her secret. After tracking the man and threatening him while his hands glowed with magic, he revealed that he had been having a very _unique _relationship with Edelgard.

They had slept together. There was no romance, just mutual lust. She would meet him at a hotel and feed him food until he was too full to move, and then she would have her way with him.

Edelgard apparently liked them big. She liked them stuffed full of food, and she liked to help them get bigger, too.

Hubert was caught off guard. He knew Edelgard had lovers, and he didn't care. She was human. It was probably better than she go to strangers to satisfy her lusts than opening her heart to someone. He was surprised that she had a fetish, and apparently that she wanted to keep it a secret.

But who was he to judge? What worried him about this situation was not her strange desire to mix food and soft bellies with sex but the fact that the overweight man in front of him thought she could be blackmailed over it.

He was larger than Hubert was. He was huge. His belly hung out in front of him. He had short black hair, was cleanly shaven, and had light eyes. Hubert could feel how heavy he was, how much extra weight he carried, when he shoved him as part of his threat. He had to be several hundred of pounds, and this was what Edelgard was captivated by.

Her habit of feeding him was suddenly painted in a new light. Did she get some sexual satisfaction from it? Was she seeking out others because their nights in the kitchen had become rare?

The mere thought of it send a jolt of arousal through his body. If Edelgard desired him, even just to satisfy his own lust... It was beyond anything he could wish for, and he hoped that maybe, if he was a little _rounder_, she might be satisfied with their feeding sessions and not seek out someone else.

So, after scaring the poor man and getting him to promise never to speak of his nights with the emperor again, Hubert decided that he should embrace a new lifestyle, one of extra helpings and indulgence. If Edelgard would enjoy it, he would happily give his figure for her. It was a small price to pay.

* * *

Hubert began to mark the passing of the day with meals.

He would eat a small snack before helping Edelgard with her morning workout. After this, they would share breakfast together before going their separate ways. Hubert would start the day's business, have lunch a few hours later, work some more, and have another good size meal before dinner. If he found room, he would try to eat again before dinner. Increasingly often, Edelgard would join him for dinner.

Thanks to all his hard work, his weight was climbing. Hubert was _fattening up_. Every day there seemed to be _more_ on him. His belly grew larger and heavier. His hips thickened. His chest grew soft. There was extra everywhere, and Hubert found himself liking it, oddly enough. It wasn't so much the idea of putting on weight that aroused him. What got him hard was knowing that he was changing his body to be the way Edelgard preferred. He had touched himself more than once while imagining that Edelgard would do the things to him that the man who blackmailed her said they did together. Hubert didn't mind if Edelgard didn't return his feelings. If he satisfied her lust, that would be enough.

She certainly seemed interested by his changes. She had a difficult time holding conversations at breakfast, too distracted by the way he shoveled food into his mouth or how he would lean back in his chest after he ate and rub his stuffed stomach. She was trying hard to join him at dinner time. If he wore tight clothing, she seemed even more distracted. He would let her have her fill. Giving her his body was a sacrifice he welcomed.

He thought watching him plump up would be enough for her. He was wrong. The number of her nightly visitors only increased. A part of Hubert wondered if his plan was having the opposite effect, but he had a hard time understanding how others loved. He loved one person, Edelgard. He had no interest being in anyone else, and no matter how turned horny he was, it was only Edelgard he wanted, and he didn't so much as lust after her body as he craved how very essence. He desired every part of her. He was sure the way she focused when she was in a good book or how she was still half-asleep when they met in the morning would be more arousing than her naked body. Flesh was flesh, and Edelgard was so much more than that.

She was blackmailed again, and Hubert had to silence another rotund commoner. He was dark haired with light eyes, and his features were very similar to the previous man's. He had appeared in house in the middle of the night and reminded her that threatening the Emperor was a very, very stupid thing to do. He came to agree.

That still left the problem of Edelgard's sexual appetite. He wondered why she was seeking out so many partners. Hubert respected Edelgard and her choices. If they weren't trying to blackmail her, Hubert wouldn't have cared, but if she wanted her fetish to remain a secret, he feared that her next lover might tell someone before Hubert could reach him or her.

He decided to mention it to Edelgard next time he saw her. She found him as he was having a snack before he went to bed. He was nibbling on cookies as he scribbled in a notebook, trying to work through a spell.

“Having a snack?” Edelgard asked as she sat across from him.

Her eyes were drawn on him. Her gaze felt like it could look into his very soul.

Oh, how he loved her. Her eyes were beautiful.

“Indeed. The cookies were freshly beaked for dinner, and they're still warm. Would you like to try one?”

He held out the cookie to her. She shook her head.

“They're yours. I couldn't.”

She wanted him to. There was no doubt in his mind that she was intrigued by his gain. He was fattening himself up like a bear preparing for winter, and he had noticed the way she observed him.

But it wasn’t enough. She wanted to join in. Well, better with Hubert than a stranger, right?

“Edelgard, you should know that…” How could should he phrase this? It was a delicate matter. A part of him didn’t want to bring it up. He respected Edelgard’s privacy, and talking about how bedroom partners was vulgar, but he had to, “some of your, ah, partners, have not been respecting your privacy.”

Her expression grew serious.

“Go on,” she said after a moment’s pause.

Hubert took a deep breath to prepare himself.

“You have every right to bed who you wish, but yesterday I had to shut up a woman who was planning to blackmail you for your taste in sexual activities. She was not the first either.”

“Oh.” Her face took on a slightly red tint. “I am sorry you have to deal with that, Hubert. I will be more careful in the future.”

“I expect that you are being careful now, Lady Edelgard. I would like to make an offer to you. I can be your bed partner. The first one who came to me told me of your interests, and I do not mind partaking in them.”

As if to make the meaning of his words even more clear, he finished off the stack of cookies in front of him and pulled several more out of the package. Edelgard watched him intently as he swallowed a mouthful of cookies, and he felt his cock twitch in response. Despite this, he couldn’t tell if she was open to the idea yet.

“As far as fetishes go, it’s quite banal.”

He had a partner before he came to the Academy who got off on Hubert practicing his darker magical spells on him. Hubert had been more interested in getting to practice his magic on a person than the sex, but it was a mutually beneficial relationship.

“How long have you known?” Edelgard asked.

“A few months,” Hubert responded.

The pink blush on her face darkened to a scarlet color.

It had been a few months ago that he had really started to put on weight, when he had gone from pudgy to having a belly that filled up his lap when he sat down. Realization dawned on her.

“Hubert, I don’t want to just use you like that. You mean too much to me.”

“Lady Edelgard, I live my life in service of you. I want to experience life with you. If a part of that life involves you feeding me and sleeping with me, it would be an honor.”

She shook her head.

“You don't understand... I can't...”

“I won't be offended if you pass up my offer. I am only suggesting out of convenience and security.”

“You don't know what I mean, do you?” She sighed. “Hubert, what are your feelings towards me?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You are my world, Lady Edelgard. You know that.”

She shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, thought about it, then took a breath.

“I love you, Hubert. I've loved you since I was a little girl. I can't just use you to satisfy my lusts like that.”

For a moment, Hubert could have sworn the ground beneath him stopped spinning. He had been expecting to be shot down or that Edelgard would see him as a bed campaign and nothing more. Not this, never this.

He couldn't form a thought.

Edelgard look away.

“I'm sorry. Please, forgot I said anything. We can go back to normal and pretend this never happened, and I will be more selective about my partners in the future.”

“No. That's not it. Sorry, I'm having trouble forming words at the moment,” Hubert managed to reply.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

“The feeling is mutual,” was all he was able to say, “but you deserve better than me. I have bloodied my hands for you.”

There were not words to do the way he felt justice. Ferdinand loved. He was sweet on Dorothea, and they went on dates together and held hands. He desired her, and they made love behind closed doors. He found her beautiful, and he loved the swell of her breasts.

Hubert was helping Edelgard shape the world to her vision because it was beautiful, but hey beauty came from the way she moved and the sound of her laugh rather than her body. He was content as long as he could breath the same air she did. He didn't need his love to be returned. Walking the same path as her was love enough, but knowing that she had romantic feelings for him, it stirred something inside of him.

“Hubert.” Edelgard's voice was soft and sweet. He was not used to the feelings she was causing, and they made his chest hurt. “I want you. It's always been you.”

He laughed.

If she wanted him, who was he to deny her?

“Sorry, I'm not used to this-”

She slammed her lips against his, and his eyes widened. She had placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, pulled herself down to eye level with his sitting form, and now she was kissing him, hard. He let out a soft moan at the contact.

He might now know what to do, but she did. Like always, he would follow her lead.

Although he wasn't as experienced with Edelgard, he wasn't a stranger to the desires of the flesh. He had needs. He usually sought out men to relieve his yearnings, but he knew enough about kissing to not embarrass himself. Romance was something he hadn't touched before, but he was a quick learner.

She was hungry. She pulled away from a moment to look at him, searching for clue on how he was feeling. Hubert would give her one.

“Please.”

If she was offering, he wanted her. He wanted as much of her, her words, her thoughts, her touches, all of it, that he could have.

It was all the permission she needed.

She sat on his lap. She was brushing up against his stomach, and Hubert realized with a start that his stomach was large enough for someone to touch it before touching the rest of him.

She put one hand on the size of his middle. He was full from dinner and his snack. Despite how soft and giving his belly usually was, he was sure it currently felt firm under Edelgard's touch.

“You've really let yourself go,” she said in an almost cooing tone, and it sent shivers down her spine.

“Is it to your liking?” he purred.

“Very much so.”

She kissed him again. He drew her close, pressing her against himself. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and with a chuckle, he realized that he had breasts of his own now. She laughed when she felt his laugh on her skin.

The sounds of there kisses filled the room. She was warm against him, and he was putty in her hands. Every touch was electrifying and made him burn with desire.

He leaned his head back as she kissed his neck. He gripped her thighs. Her hands left his belly briefly to wave through his hair.

“I've want you for so long...” Edelgard whispered.

“I'm all yours,” Hubert replied.

Her hands drifted lower once more. They danced around the waist of his trousers. He was surprised by her eagerness, but he wouldn't complain. Getting to touch her, map the curve of her bodies with his hands and taste her lips, was better than he ever dreamed of.

She seemed intent on undressing him right then and there. They were in the kitchen, but it was late. The odds of someone coming by were low. Her hands hesitated once she noticed the red mark his pants were leaving on him. She looked back up at him.

“Does this weight bother you?” she asked, voice soft.

He idly stroked his belly.

“Not really. It did at first, but I think I've grown to like it.”

Or like the effect it had on her, to be more accurate. She seemed hypothesized by it, and her hands playing with the extra flesh he had.

“You know my feelings for you don't depend on this, right? I've always found you beautiful.”

Such sweet words. He as so fortunate she saw fit to use them on him. He smiled.

“But you do enjoy it.”

It was a statement. Her lingering gaze as he fattened himself up these last few weeks were unmissable.

“But it's your body.”

He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

“My body, my soul, my life, it is all yours. They have always been yours.”

“Hubert...” With her free hand, she lifted his face and kissed him again.

A moment later, she had freed the hand he was holding, and there was a cookie on his lip and a hand on his middle.

“If you're sure, eat.”

He opened his mouth, took the cookie, chewed, and swallowed.

“Eager, aren't you?” he teased.

Her face turned deep red. “Ever since... that day, uhm, two years ago, when you popped the button on your pants, I haven't been able to get that memory out of my head. It's almost driven me mad.”

“You want me to-”

Realization dawned upon him. He knew of her fetish, but her request still caught him off guard. She wanted him to eat until he was bursting out of his clothes.

He was already feeling full. That day two years ago he had been wearing a pair of trousers that didn't fit comfortably on an empty stomach. These pants were well fitting, but he could try. He opened his mouth. She smiled, and she fed him another cookie. He wiped the crumbs off his mouth and swallowed before speaking.

“What about this captivates you, Lady Edelgard?”

She smiled sheepishly. “I'm not sure myself. I wasn't even interested in larger men until that day in the mess hall. I'm just drawn to it.” She gave him another cookie, and while he chewed, she began working him out of his top. His flesh bounced as she pulled his shirt off of him. “The softness, the weight, the indulgence... I like that you feel safe enough to _be_ overweight. Does that make sense? Some of our heavy hitters are bulky, but you are...” She bit her lip for a moment, deciding if she should say it or not. When she did, the word sounded heavy and appealing, like some forbidden nectar. “..._fat_. I know you're a magic user, but it makes me feel like combat is far from your mind, and that we are at peace. I want a world where people can be fat and lazy.”

Now, it was his turn to kiss her fiercely. He deepened the kiss, and she let him. She was beautiful. Everything about her was so beautiful. He never thought he would get to touch her like this, but she loved him, and he loved her too.

When he pulled away, he was given yet another cookie. Two more cookies, and he was starting to feel uncomfortably full. His stomach had bloated to take up more room on his lap, and it was feeling heavy. It was even rounder now, and he was feeling big. Still, the button on his pants was holding on tight.

“Lady Edelgard, I don't know if I'm going to be able to pop them off.” He gave his belly a firm pat, and there was a firm **thud** in response. Goddess, he could _hear_ how full he was. “I'm quite full.”

She smiled warmly. Her hand trailed down his thigh.

“Want me to help you out of them? You look like you might need some help.”

His stomach was starting to hide the button. Every word was laced with arousal, and when she spoke she sweetly and was enjoying this so much, Hubert didn't want to disappoint.

“I think I have a bit more room.”

“If you insist. Don't make yourself sick, okay?”

“I'm not a weight light. Well, anymore. I've gotten quite used to over eating. Tell me, where those like night baking sessions a ploy to get me to get weight?”

That was how all of this started. It was strange to think that if pie hadn't been so bad, they wouldn't be where they were now, and Hubert would still be his slim self.

She shook her head. “No. I just was really embarrassed by my pie.”

He laughed again, and she did too. He opened his mouth, and she gave him another cookie.

Each bit was a struggle. He was so full. It felt like there was no one left inside of him, and each bite just made his swollen stomach stretch more.

Two more cookies, and Hubert found that not only was his stomach now competing with his lungs for room, but his belly was starting to ache really. It was perfectly round, swollen with all the extra treats Edelgard had feed him. He wanted to quit, but his pants were so tight.

She held the next cookie a couple of inches away from him, hesitating.

“Are you sure you want to continue?”

He could eat one more. He felt like he was going to burst, but he would try to fit one more.

He leaned forward and took the last cookie from her hands. He heard her let a small moan, and Hubert decided he had room for two more.

It happened after the second button, when he thought he was just about to burst. There was clatter as the button fell to the floor, and Hubert's gut greedily expanded, no longer restrained. He was panting.

“I have never been so full in my life...” He stroked the sides of his stomach. It was several inches bigger than it had been when he sat down. “I'm huge...”

“Hubert, I want you.”

He had never heard more enticing words.

“I would love to, but I'm not... fit for anything strenuous right now. You'll have to help me up.”

“Who said anything about helping you up?”

“Keep that up, and I'm not going to last long at all.”

He wanted her so badly. He wanted to make her scream with pleasure and call his name. He wanted to feel her around him.

But she seemed to have different plans. She removed her own clothes, but it was just for him to look at. She was almost too beautiful to be human. He adored the sight of her muscles, and her breasts were like perfect fruit that he wanted to reach out and taste.

With a bit of maneuvering, she managed to free his cock from his underwear. He was a bit embarrassed by his eagerness. Her teasing hadn't gone below his waistband, but he was already fully erect, almost painful slow. He wanted to reach out and stroke himself, but she beat him to it.

She took him into his mouth.

“-! Edelgard!”

She laughed around his member. The feeling made him grip the sides of his chair.

It was over too soon. She knew what she was doing, and Hubert had been close when they start. She jerked him off near the base of his member and she sucked on him. It was too much.

“Edelgard! I- I'm-”

He tried to warn her, but he came too soon. She didn't seem to mind. She licked her lips as she pulled away. He was embarrassed. With how long he lasted, he felt like a teenager. She rested against him as they both caught their breath, kissing each other occasionally.

“Let me return the favor, please.” Hubert said.

Edelgard smiled but shook her head. “It's alright. I'm satisfied. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us.”

A life of doing _this. _It sounded wonderful.

“I insist. I'm still hungry.” It was a lie. He still felt like could burst, but he loved making her shiver. “May I devour you?”

“Fuck,” was Edelgard's well composed response.

Hubert tried to pick her up so they could change positions. It didn't work. With a smirk, Edelgard ended up picking him up. He had to be heavy, especially with all the cookies packed into him, but she packed him up like he weighed nothing more than a child.

Hubert loved how strong Edelgard was.

After she was in the chair, he knelt beside her. He had to catch himself as the weight of his stomach dragged him forward. He was so heavy, so stuffed. After he found his balance, he spread her legs, and he began to pleasure her.

She was delicious. He mapped the folds of her cunt with his tongue, and he paid attention to how she respond to each motion. She loved it when he brushed her clitoris with his tongue. She liked it when he slipped a finger in while his mouth focused on something besides her entrance.

She was quiet. Even as she came, it was just a small gasp. He moved to pull away, but she shook her head.

“More, please.”

He was never able to deny her.

After she came for a second time, she pulled away. Hubert rested his head in her lap, and she played with his hair as they sat there, basking in what they had done.

They were lovers now.

It was Hubert that broke the silence. His stomach growled. Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, suspicious.

“Not at all,” he said with a huff. He patted his stomach. “That's probably my stomach digesting, but, I think I would like something else. I worked up an appetite.”

She kissed him, and despite having just came, he could still see the arousal in her eyes. It sent shivers down her spine.

“I can get you an apple tart and bring it bed with us? I'm rather tired now.”

“Are you inviting me to spend the night with you?”

“I would like you to spend every night with me.”

“I would love that.”


End file.
